October 29th
by infinitestarsinthesky
Summary: Lizzie Bennet Diaries- One year after Darcy Day. Enjoy!


**Happy (late) Darcy Day! I wrote a fic to celebrate! Enjoy!**

Tuesday October 29th 2013

William Darcy woke up with the light peeking through the curtains and shining on his eyes. There was a small ball of warmth, in the shape of one Miss Lizzie Bennet, curled into his right side. They had long given up the charade of having their own apartments and both of them preferred it this way anyhow. William ran his fingers over the soft cotton of her pyjama top and kissed the top her head. Even after being in a relationship for over seven months, he could not comprehend how this small woman could fill him with so much joy and happiness. Lizzie shifted slightly at his side and her eyes fluttered open. She snuggled into him slightly before closing her eyes again. She stayed in that position for several seconds before her eyes snapped open and she leapt out of the bed as quick as if it had caught fire. William sat up immediately to look at her.

"Lizzie? Are you alright?"  
Lizzie had started pacing at the side of the room, chewing on her thumbnail.

"I'm sorry it's, just, I remembered and I thought..." She started speaking at a rate of knots and her pacing quickened. William got out of bed,walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Remembered what Lizzie?" He asked.  
At this Lizzie burst into tears and flung her arms around him.

"I..I d...don't deserve this. You being s...so nice to me. Especially not t...today." She sobbed into his chest. William was confused.

"What's so bad about today?"

Lizzie looked up at him with her tear stained eyes.

"It's the twenty-ninth."

The realisation hit William like a tidal wave. He held Lizzie as close as he possibly could, closed his eyes and leaned his head on top of hers. They stayed in that position for a while, Lizzie's head leaning on his chest and William's head resting on her soft auburn hair. Lizzie pushed back from him and avoiding his eye asked,

"Why are you being so nice to me, today of all days. I thought you wouldn't even want to be around me today."

"I'm being nice because neither of us look back on that day with the slightest feeling of happiness. We both made mistakes that day, and I believe that if that had not happened then we would not be together today. We both said things we wish we hadn't but we did and we both learned from that day and grew from it. I wish I could take back the better part of everything I said to you but I cannot. "

He took a breath and looked at Lizzie. This time she looked him right in the eye, walked right up to him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I was awful too that day. I look back and I can't believe some of the words I said to you. I'm ashamed of them. I was wrong about so much and I shouldn't have let my own prejudices blind me. I completely misjudged you from the start and I never really gave you a chance. I think somewhere in the back of my mind I knew you were trying to be nice but I let my initial perception of you blind me. I will admit that Caroline did help paint a picture of you that was not entirely accurate, but I don't want to place all the blame on her. I had wrongly formed by prejudices long before her influence came into play. She just helped strengthen them."

William leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We can't take back our previous actions, no matter how much we want to."

Lizzie sniffled.

"I know. I was right about one thing that day."

"And what was that?"

"William Darcy, you are the last man I will ever fall in love with."

William smiled one of his toothless smiles, before capturing Lizzie's lips with his own.

"I love you." He said as he broke away.

"I love you too." Lizzie replied before kissing him again. It was a soft kiss, but full of passion and emotion. William picked Lizzie up off the ground and she rested her head on his shoulder, just letting her bare feet dangle a few inches above the ground. It was decided soon after that that neither of them was in a work mood that day.

**The end!**


End file.
